World Jumping
by End of the World
Summary: Naruto mysteriously disappears from the Leaf village in a burst of lights. What happened, where's Naruto and will he ever return?
1. Disappearances

**Author's Note**

YAY! This is my first ever fan fiction. J It will undoubtedly suck. I love to read but I suck at writing; I got an F on my last bit of English coursework. My English teacher is one of the living undead, her sole purpose is to terrorise students into working. So I deliberately draw anaime cartoons all through her lessons. LOL! the minute I give my English book in I am soooo dead. Seriously, she'll kill me. She scared my mother last parent's evening. L sob

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't spend so much time on fan fictions. LOL! J

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**World Jumping**

**Chapter One: Disappearances **

"_Naruto…._" called the voice. Naruto's eyes frantically searched the gloom for the source. One minute he was in the Leaf village, training with Sasuke and Sakura, next he was in a desolate wasteland. The ground was flat and dusty, devoid of vegetation and animals. The sky had no clouds and was a dirty blue-grey colour.

"_Naruto, I call to thee," _boomed the voice, it sounded like a girl but it echoed from everywhere at once_" cross the void that separates your world from mine. Break the barriers, bridge the gap, and step over the threshold of the worlds. In the name of Hecate I command thee to enter_"

An invisible force seemed to grab Naruto by the chest, squeezing until he felt his heart would burst. Blackness reached for him, swallowing him alive. He managed a strangled yelp of pain before he lost consciousness.

-----back in the Leaf village-----

Sasuke stared blankly at the space Naruto had occupied a few seconds ago.

"Hey how he do that! The purple glow and those swirling black and red orbs! That was so cool!" shouted Sakura who was totally impressed by the little light display that had just engulfed Naruto.

"Naruto didn't do that. His chakra aura shows up as blue." commented Sasuke tearing his eyes away from the small mark burned into the ground where Naruto had been standing.

"Uh… meaning….." asked Sakura confused by the statement.

"Humph. _Baka_, Naruto didn't do that. The aura that covered him just before he disappeared was orange. He was taken against his will." Said Sasuke speaking so quietly Sakura had to strain to hear him. Then he bent down and stretched out his fingers to touch the mark left on the ground, quickly withdrawing them when the heat emanating from it burned his outstretched fingers. Blowing on his fingers to cool them, he stood up in one swift movement and looked over to where Sakura was standing. "We'd better go tell the Hokage about this." Sasuke said disappearing in a smoke puff.

Sakura followed with one last glance at the smoking pentagram smoking in the earth.

Sorry about the shortness of it I'm not very good at writing. But what a cliff-hanger! J

Review or flame it's up to you. -

Reviewers get chocolate, and I get to make smores on the flames! LOL.


	2. New Places and Faces

**Author's Note**

Sorry last chapter was so short I wrote it in half an hour and pasted it quick before I could think it sucked and stop myself. Hopefully this will be better!

'thoughts'

"speech"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I still don't own Naruto. I do own myself.

**World Jumping**

**Chapter Two: A New World**

"Is he going to be o.k.?" a worried voice asked. It sounded young.

"It's hard to say, he hit his head very hard and he's been unconscious for 4 hours.", a deeper older voice, with the clinical, distanced tone that marks all doctors.

"SO! People sleep for way longer than that!" the younger voice shrieked.

Naruto groaned, he felt stiff all over. He had only just started to regain consciousness and the voices were annoying him. He wished they'd go away so he could drift back into oblivion. Unfortunately they had other ideas. "Naruto, can you hear me? Please wake up. Pretty please, pretty please with…uh… ramen on top!" the voice was female but not one he recognized, whoever it was they knew him well enough, he opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut in pain as he was barrelled into and given a bear hug by the girl.

"OWWWWWWW!" he yelled as he was crushed. The vice grip around his torso was instantly halted; he coughed weakly as he fought to get oxygen back into his abused lungs. "Shit, sorry Na'," She apologized "I didn't mean to hurt you."

After being assisted into a seated position Naruto looked at the girl, purple waist length hair and green eyes thickly outlined in black eyeliner, short fringe covering her left eye. She was wearing a black t-shirt and orange knee length shorts. 'Who the hell is she? I've never seen her before in my life! She's not wearing a head protector, so she's not a ninja.' Looking around he saw he was in a hospital room.

"Na' you okay you look like your drunk or something…" purple hair asked, looking worried again. "Can I ask a question?" Naruto said quietly.

"You just asked one but you can ask more if you like." Grinning she plonked herself on the end of his hospital bed.

"Where am I? What the hell just happened? And WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!" his voice rising hysterically at the end.

"…You're in the hospital because you collapsed in school and whacked your head on the wall. And what do you mean who the fuck am I? You've known me for nearly 4 years!" jumping off the bed she frowned at him.

"No offence but I've **never** seen you before in my life! And what do you mean school! I graduated from the ninja academy 4 months ago!" Naruto yelled outraged.

He'd passed his exam by learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu; Iruka had given him his forehead protector then and it meant a lot to Naruto. "Wait, my headband" he grabbed his head to touch the cold metal of the leaf village insignia. But it wasn't there. His headband was gone. "Where is it? Where my head band?!?!?!" he yelled.

"…" the girl just stood at the foot of the bed staring at him like he'd grown tentacles or something.

"What's going on in here? Your shouting enough to wake the dead." A tall blonde woman with a huge chest dressed in a doctor's white coat walked in to the room. "Ah, I see our patient has woken up. I need to check your eyes and reflex first and then you can go when your guardian arrives and signs you out. And seeing as I need to observe hospital protocol, my name is Dr Tsunade." She said as she approached the bed, taking a pen light out of her pocket. "Your friend has been here with you for four hours, kicking up hell for the nurses. Now look into the light and don't blink."

"But I don't even know her!" Naruto protested as Dr Tsunade grabbed his head, so she could check his eyes.

"I think he's got amnesia, or he's delirious because he was going on about a headband and said he'd graduated from ninja academy." The girl commented from by the door. Just then a tall man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a scar across his face walked in. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried pushing the blonde doctor off and leaping across the room to hug his friend.

Said friend was unprepared for 50 kilograms of fast moving teenager and both of them ended up in an unceremonious heap, with Naruto hugging Iruka for all he was worth, overjoyed that there was someone there he knew. "Naruto…ngh…it's nice your glad to see me…ugh…but your crushing me to death!" Iruka grunted from the floor. Naruto released him and sat back on his heels, while Iruka got up, only to jump up and hug him again but with less momentum.

"What happened Naruto?" Iruka asked hugging him back "I got a call from your school saying there had been an incident and you were in hospital, they didn't know anything else, and I couldn't leave work any sooner. Are you alright? Is he alright?" the last bit aimed at Dr Tsunade.

"I just checked his pupils and they are dilating regularly, but his friend said he was acting delirious talking about ninjas or some such thing, and he seems to have acute amnesia because he doesn't know her but he recognized you."

"I'm not delirious!" letting go of his beloved sensei Naruto turned around so he could yell at the doctor more. "I'm a genin and Iruka-sensei is a chunin! He'll vouch for me you crazy old bat!" He was fuming. This was ridiculous, this was Konoha! The whole village were ninja's and Dr Tsunade and the girl were acting like he was talking gibberish. "Tell her Iruka!" he said spinning back around to face the man. Naruto's face dropped.

Iruka was looking worried and staring at him like he was crazy. When he spoke it was softly as though he were afraid of setting Naruto off. "Naruto, I have got no idea what you're talking about."

Ohhhh! Poor Naruto! Everyone's acting weird! Just so you know the purple hair girl is _moi_! Because I'm so fabulous I decided to put me in this.grins My OC wont be a Mary-Sue because f.y.i. I do way stupid things and screw things up so she will too! This going to be a high school fic kind of and I want votes for couples.

**Naruto's ****parents (adoptive)**

Iruka/Kakashi

Iruka/Anko

Other options accepted but Iruka has to be in it because I want him to be Naruto's adoptive dad!

Review or flame, but please vote! I beg you! T-T


End file.
